


Irides

by KalenyKilsa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eye Colour Powers, F/M, Fantasy, Superpowers, eye colour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalenyKilsa/pseuds/KalenyKilsa
Summary: When children start to develop supernatural abilities based on their eye colour, those with these gifts must keep their abilities hidden from the rest of the world, or risk never being seen again. Romance will be involved, but it's not the primary focus here. Rated T, but rating may change to M later on.





	1. Chapter I

** _Throughout the world, 1 in 4 children start developing unusual eye colour changes, along with strange abilities. Most of these children are called Iridescents, since their abilities depend on their eye colour._ **

**_Iridescents would receive one, occasionally two of sixteen abilities._**

**_Occasionally, the Iridescents born with blue eyes would develop black or white eyes, and they would gain different abilities from the "Normal" Iridescents. These mutations were called "Monochromes."_ **

** _As more people with powers came to light, there were those who abused those powers to their own gain. The Government stepped in, and began to recruit the Monochromes, utilizing them to arrest and quarantine anyone with power. Good or bad, anyone who showed signs of being an Iridescent was taken to unknown facilities, never to be seen again. As they did, more and more incidents began to pop up, which only shifted public opinion against the Iridescents._ **

** _With nobody to turn to, a public that hates them, and a government that makes them disappear… who could they turn to?_ **

* * *

The restaurant was fairly busy this afternoon. Juyanio carried a tray of plates out to a group of five. She hands out the plates, and starts going back to the kitchen. She brings out the rest of the prepared plates, then starts clearing the tables, seeing that she got a fairly good amount in tips. She starts heading back to the kitchen, when she notices that she forgot to take someone’s order. 

She turns and sees a dark-haired guy with a ponytail; the one she forgot. He had on a beige, leather biker jacket with metal studs on the shoulders over a white shirt and blue jeans, his feet covered with tan marching boots. _ “Someone likes to play with his wardrobe, it seems… I feel like he should be in a Carrie Underwood video with a cowboy hat. I guess I’m not much better, though.” _ She puts on a bright smile and walks over.

* * *

“May I take your order, sir?” Richard looked up, seeing the waitress standing there. Her curly red hair tied into a ponytail. She was rather attractive, and based on her accent, she clearly wasn’t from around here. “Yeah, I want the burger with a fried egg, over easy, and a coke.”

“Alright and anything else?”

“No thanks.”

"Okay, I’ll be back with your order soon.” She then walks away. Richard gives a nod and starts to scope out the room, a smirk on his face. There were a few customers still in the restaurant, none of his kind either, made for easy pickings. Richard brought a hand to the back of his neck and closed his eyes as a bit of sand came out of his pockets.  
  
There wasn’t much, a fistful of sand at most, but he didn’t need much for this old trick.

The sand went under his table to a vent in the wall, it ran through the ventilation ducts and came out of other vents. Once dispersed through the air, Richard held the sand in place, like floating bits of dust. When someone moved through the sand, he felt it press against his powers, letting him know where everyone was in the building, regardless of anything that would obstruct his sight.  
  
He stood up, making his way to the restroom and making sure to look a little lost as he passed by tables, wallets coming out of purses and pockets into his hands as he did.

* * *

Adrian walked into the restaurant calmly, making sure to watch where he is going, what he is touching and who he is touching, or rather, who he isn’t touching. Passing the waitress quietly, he looked at the security camera that pointed at the cashier and manipulated the light next to it so that others could not see what he was doing.

The invisible man walked to the cashier and after making sure there is absolutely no one that can look at him and catch him he takes out an invisible bag and put all of the money in the cashier in the bag as quietly as possible. After a few seconds he closed the bag, which is now full of money, closed the cashier, stopped the light manipulation he has used on the security camera and walked to the exit of the restaurant, waiting for anyone to open the door enough for him to exit using it.

* * *

Juyanio grabbed the man’s drink, and started to bring it to him, when she noticed sand… coming from his pockets. She stayed by the counter, watching him intently. _ “What kind of weirdo just has sand in his pockets? I guess he had too much fun at the beach?” _She then noticed it moving, almost in a controlled manner. She thought to ask him about it, but when she went to, he had gone to the restroom. “Perfect. Well, he’ll have to come back eventually.” She said, setting his drink on his table.

She went to see how his order was coming along, and was told that it would be ready in about five minutes. After the man comes back, his food is ready, and Juyanio brings it to him. After he finishes, she comes back to his table to collect his pay. He hands her the money, and in response, she smiles and says, “I’ll be back with your change.” She then starts to walk away.

“Nah, the change is for you. Keep it.”

“Are you sure?” She looked back at him, still somewhat skeptical of him.

“Yeah, why not? I’m havin’ a good day. So keep it,” he says, smiling at her.

“Thank you. That’s... rather generous of you.” She walks away, and he leaves the restaurant.

She goes to open the cash register, but finds it empty. “Oh my…” She says, as she pushes the alarm to notify the police.

* * *

Richard is already outside, making his way back to Alejandro and The Midnight Ride, when the alarm goes off. Of course, he can't hear it. He makes sure he has the wallets still, and starts to walk away. 

Alejandro approaches him, when a man with blonde hair and yellow eyes, literally appears in front of them, holding a sack full of money; the money from the restaurant. “You settled for stealing wallets, but if you had a gift like mine, you could’ve stolen everything in the cash register, and not gotten caught,” the man said, a smug look on his face.

“I guess not everyone ca-”

“Oi, Blondie!” The three looked over to see the waitress standing there, her hair no longer tied back, and she was now wearing a long black overcoat. “You proud of yourself?” She asked, as she started walking toward them. Alejandro reached for a throwing knife, but Richard stopped him _ “It’s not worth it.” _

“That’s something to be proud of. Not only did you steal, you got caught while boasting about not getting caught. You ** _must_ ** be new to this, or we’re all idiots.” she said, snatching the bag back from him, as another worker approached. “Is everything alright, Nio?” the lady asked her. 

Juyanio handed her the bag. “Take this inside, and tell Liddy that the register needs a lock.” The woman took the bag and ran back in. Juyanio then turns to Richard, taking note of the black-haired male with him. “Thank you so much for your help,” she said coldly.

_“She’s really cold all of a sudden, but I’d probably be pissed if some jackass stole all the cash at my job, too. But… does she seriously think I stopped him?”_

“Well, anywho. The police have been contacted. So-”

She looks at an alleyway, seeing someone with a gun, aiming at her; at them. Or so it seems. She then feels a bullet fly past her. She uses her powers to throw off the gunner’s aim, as he takes more shots. The group starts running, as the gunman continues taking shots. The group runs away, Juyanio hiding in another alley. She lost the other three, but it was probably for the best.

She looks out at the street; no signs of the gunman. She then saw a dark green vintage car roll up. She sees the brown-haired guy with the ponytail, and his black haired companion, as well as the blond idiotic thief. The car stops in front of her. The brown-haired man got out of the car. “Come with us.”

She took a step back. “Are you kidding?! I was just shot at!”

“Yeah, I was there. You need to come with us now! You’re not safe here.” The man tells her, taking a step forward.

“Miss, listen. We’re just trying to help you,” The black-haired man finally spoke up. He had a fairly heavy Spanish accent. “You’re in danger here. Come with us.”

“I’ll manage. I’ve not needed you before, and I wo-” before she could finish her sentence, the brown-haired man picked her up. “Oi! What do you think you’re doing?!”

He tossed her into the backseat in response. Then went to the driver's seat and lifted the roof over them. 

"How careless! What are you thinki-"

He turned around to face her. "Listen up, Ms. Frowns-a-lot! If you go back to that restaurant, you're putting everyone who goes there in danger. Someone obviously figured out that you're an Iridescent, and you're not safe in the city anymore. So, you're coming with us. We'll keep you safe, alright?"

She really wanted to argue, but… he had a point. The gunman clearly knew about her, it wouldn't be surprising if others knew then. What if more people came to try and kill her, or take her somewhere she didn't know of?

She would have to get her money, and tell Liddy she wouldn't be able to come back. Deciding that these pieces of information might be of use, she decided to voice them. "Hmph. I just need to grab my savings and tell my manager."

"Works for me. I'm Richard Monterey, by the way. I'd shake your hand, but I'm driving," the brown-haired man told her.

"I'm Alejandro Alvarez. Nice to meet you," the Spanish man told her.

"Nice to meet you bo-"

"And I'm Adrian Grey!" The blond man, sitting next to her said.

"Yes, the thief. Why is he here exactly? He doesn't seem like he would be much help at all." 

"I'm here because you need my amazing gift! You're gonna be caught without me." 

"Bitch, I caught you, and convinced a girl I was a Good Samaritan as my partner moved in to kill her." 

"He was going to what?!" 

"What? We didn't and now you're one of us."

"Hmph. Anywho, by 'You're gonna get caught without me,' you don't mean that we're gonna turn visible in plain sight, while boasting about stealing from a cash register, do you? Because I can't do that, and based on Richard's and Alejandro's irises, I don't think they can either."

The two in the front seats chuckle slightly. Adrian crosses his arms and pouts slightly. "I'll show you that you need me."

The other three ignored him. "So Dear, what's your name?" Richard eventually asked. 

"Juyanio Vayeria." Came the brief reply. Richard nodded. "Also, up on this street, the green house. That is where I need to get my money."

Richard pulled up to the house, and Juyanio quickly got out, and ran to the door. As soon as she opened it, she saw that everything in her house was fine, and she quickly went into her room and grabbed the money out of the dresser. She made it to the bottom of the stairs, looking back at the house that had been home to her for the past two years. Then with a deep breath, she stepped outside and back into the car. 

"Shall we go somewhere else then? In response, Richard pulled off, and the four set off, somewhere they hadn't yet explored.


	2. Chapter II

"Hey.. wake up… Juyanio? Juyanio!"

Juyanio shot up, rubbing her eyes. She looked around and saw that she was in a car, with three other people. After remembering the events of the previous day, she crossed her arms. "What did I miss?"

"I explained the wonders of my gift to everyone and some of my infiltration stories! I figured that we needed something interesting for the long trip!" Adrian exclaimed.

"Thanks for reminding why I fell asleep to begin with. You're not very interesting, you know. Quite frankly, your existence annoys me, and I've not even known you for 24 hours," she said to him, looking out the window.

"So rude, you seemed so nice at the restaurant!" Adrian said, crossing his arms.

"Does it look like we're at the restaurant? I'm not obliged to be nice to you."

Richard chuckled slightly, "So, the pretty and nice waitress is only nice when she can make money off it, huh."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She looked at him incredulously.

"Nothin' for you to worry yourself about. Just sayin'." Richard smirked slightly, as he started turning left.

"Hmph. Whatever." She went back to looking out the window. "Have we left the town at least?"

"We just entered the next town over about half an hour ago," Alejandro responded. "I can gather some information on this area if we need to. Unless one of you are familiar with this city?"

"Well, I am very familiar with this city, actually! I do live here after all. I could be like your guide!" Adrian said, excitedly.

"Thanks, I would appreciate it," Juyanio said to him, her voice softening a bit.

Adrian, noticing her nicer tone, smirked to himself a bit.  _ "I got her to warm up a bit. Yet another reason that they need me." _

"Well, I guess since we're traveling together, might as well get to know each other or something. We all know names. So what comes next?" Richard asked.

"Well, I guess I should reintroduce myself since Juyanio didn't hear my sto-"

"If you do that, I'm jumping out of the car. Or better yet, I'll push you out of the car," Juyanio said.

"You wouldn't dare!" He declared.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that I would, what about you, Richard?"

"It makes a lot of sense. I would," He said, as he continued driving.

"How about you, Alejandro? Do you think I would?" She looked at the black-haired man.

"I suppose so; I have no reason to think you wouldn't." Came the response.

"Thank you for your input. Shall we test that, Adrian?" She questions, rolling down her window.

"You won't do it. Big whoop, you rolled your window down. Plus, I haven't even told my story to you yet! And… now I won't because you're so mean about it."

She smirked. "Good. I would hope that you came to your senses."

“Hm! You can think you’ve won for now,” Adrian said, but the others ignored him. The group continued driving through the town.

Richard pulls into a gas station, and gets out, taking the keys with him. “Don’t get murdered while I’m gone.” He walks into the building.

Adrian smirks. “Yeah, like I’ll actually get caught again. I’m not an idiot.” He proceeds to turn invisible and gets out of the car. “I’ll be back with after I’ve got some things.”

Juyanio and Alejandro sat in the car quietly, waiting for the others to get back. Juyanio sighs, “I almost want him to get caught, personally.” Alejandro nodded slightly. The redhead leaned forward. “You’re not much for talking, ah?”

Alejandro shrugs. “Not really, no. I prefer to keep quiet, myself. Plus, Richard does most of the talking, usually.”

“I can understand that. I’m not much for people at all, I would rather not have contact with them,” She said, sitting back in her seat. 

Soon after, Richard comes back. “That dumbass left? Course he did. Well, if he gets caught and shot with Good Boy Juice, that’s on him,” Richard says, as he starts putting gasoline into the car. 

“Good Boy Juice?” Juyanio queried.

“Yeah, I don’t give a shit what’s it actually called, but it makes you “behave”. So… Good Boy Juice.”

She nodded. “Uh-huh… I should’ve gone to buy some food or something while you were buying your petrol. Well, it’s not like I need it now. I’m gonna get some sleep.” She then turned on her side and went to sleep.

“Sleep well,” Richard says, putting the gas pump back, as he sees Adrian reappear with a bag full of snacks and water.

“I brought us some provisions. I figured that we would need them,” Adrian said, a smug look on his face. “I figured that someone would get hungry while we were traveling, so here you are.”

“Whatever, thanks,” Richard said, as he and Adrian get back into the car. Richard pulls off and back onto the road. “So, she woke for maybe half an hour and then went back to sleep?” Richard questioned, looking at Juyanio when they stopped at a traffic light. 

“I don’t think this is her kind of thing. She was a waitress before this, she probably wasn’t planning on skipping town. Maybe that’s got somethin’ to do with it?” Alejandro responded.

“Eh, maybe. I’m sure she’ll be fine. We’ll be alright anyways.”

“Well, you have me, so you’ll definitely be fine!” Adrian butted in from the back seat. The two men in the front rolled their eyes. Unfortunately, they were stuck with Adrian too, so hopefully, his arrogance toned down a bit.

“Well, since I know the area somewhat, I can tell you where to we can take a break to figure out what we want to do from here,” Adrian suggested. “Just turn into that lot right there.”

* * *

Richard held up a wallet and waved it around as he walked up to the group. "Lunch is on me, I recommend a place that isn't going to ask how a guy with my accent has a wallet full of euros," He says as he pockets the wallet in his jacket and smirks.

Juyanio looked at him. "Uh-huh... Maybe I should carry the money. It wouldn't be that suspicious if I did so, now would it?"

Richard gives a shrug and pulls the wallet out of his pocket. "Fine by me! Guess lunch is on you then," he says before tossing the wallet over to Juyanio, which she catches. "Already pulled the gas money, would hate to offer you a Midnight Ride only for it to stop short."

"Alright, if I'm not mistaken... I remember seeing that there was a diner within a four-block radius, good luck to us trying to find it though since I was half asleep." She shrugs and starts walking.

Adrian appears in front of them with five McDonald's bags, "Got you food!"

Richard takes a bag and looks around for a bench nearby. "Let's see..."

Juyanio looks at Adrian, slightly surprised. "We were literally going to get food. When did you leave?"

"5 minutes ago more or less." He smirks.

"Talk about fast food," Richard says quietly.

"Huh. Well... does this mean we can spend these euros on alcohol or something?" Juyanio questions.

"Sure, why not, I'm the one driving anyway," He said as he walked over to a bench by his car, The Midnight Ride, and took a seat. "Let's see what you got..."

"I could always get some more if you want me to," he says. "It's not like I will be caught with my amazing powers."

Alejandro looks at him, but says nothing.

Juyanio looks back at Adrian and rolls her eyes. "You know for an intelligent person, you don't say the most intelligent things."

"What?!" he frowns. "You think I can't get some alcohol from a pitiful store." He goes invisible and appears behind her a few seconds later. "I have never been caught, and it will not change."

_ "We all caught you, but I guess you forgot that," _ the other three think to themselves.

"Right... should I start up the car?" Richard says as he pulls out a burger. "It'll delay lunch, seeing as I'll fucking pull over and leave you to the wolves if you start eating in my ride, but I'd rather delay lunch than stick around here if he just tipped someone off."

Juyanio nods. "Let's head out then." She hops into the front seat. "I’m taking this seat, by the way."

"Right," Richard says as he rolls up the McDonald's bag as the people around them start shouting in shock at someone going invisible and reappearing behind someone else. He stands up and walks over to the driver's side and climbs into the car. "Hey, Invisi-derp, back seat and don't eat 'til we find a nice place to chow at."

"Sure, sure." he rolls his eyes, he walks to the person and gives her a phone number, claiming that it's for his magic show and if she wants a ticket, she can go and call.

He and Alejandro get in the back seat, with the rest of the food.

Juyanio takes the moment he's coming back to cause some pain to his head. He enters the car with a wince. "Hey, Woman, can you stop messing with my head?"

"Keep this in mind for the next time you want to reappear behind me," She tells him. Alejandro chuckles slightly.

Richard starts the engine and makes sure to come out of the parallel park calmly as if nothing had happened, a quick button press causes the convertible roof to come up and over their heads. "Right, we'll drive for a bit, let me know when you lot see a place that looks calm and nice to eat at, so I can ignore it and look for a place that's busy and easier to hide in," He says, as they start driving down the road. "And I swear, you start eating in the car, I will bury you."

"Whatever, Dick." Adrian crosses his arms.

"Good," Richard says, before making a left turn. "So, apparently we should set up some ground rules, just to make sure certain people don't, oh I don't know, see us and start shooting us with tranquilisers, or maybe they'll just skip a step and give us a hit of that Good Boy Juice they plan on injecting us with."

"Yes. We should. For example," She looks at Adrian, "No sneaking up behind people while invisible, then reappearing in plain sight of civilians?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Woman." he dismisses them "the number I gave is actually for a magic show so never mind how much I do this, I won't be suspected."

_ "Because that's obviously foolproof," _ Alejandro says to himself.

Juyanio turns back around in her seat. "What a conceited little fucker you are, Adrian."

"I speak only truths."

"I'm pretty sure government operatives are on a ‘Shoot First, Apologise Never’ basis with the lot of us, you won't exactly have time to give anyone a number, but whatever, if they pop you, we can act surprised and you'll take the fall while we fuck right off," Richard said as he sees a park with a lot of foot traffic. "Looks like a good spot."

Adrian looks at the same spot with a shrug, "Sure, why not?"

Richard puts the car into park and walks out, straightening his jacket a bit, then grabs the bag of McDonald's he'd taken earlier. "Let's see... far enough from anyone to keep an eye out, close enough to not look like we're avoiding people," He says as he spots a table and chairs, walking over to it. "Now, small talk, any places you recommend we visit?"

"In general or with specific things?" Adrian looked at him. 

"Either or, I'm not from around here remember?" Richard says, raising an eyebrow and hoping the guy gets the hint that he's taking advantage of the fact that Adrian's from the area to be subtle about planning their next move.

Adrian shrugs. "We can go to my house, it's a nice place to be at."

Richard frowns and rubs his forehead. "I suppose a quick rest wouldn't hurt, might be easier to plan out the rest of the trip from there anyway," He says as he pulls out a burger from the bag and unwraps it.

Alejandro silently grabs a burger, taking a bite before speaking. "We could rest there, and take time to plan out what we need to do tomorrow morning, maybe?

Juyanio grabs a McChicken from the bag and starts to break off pieces to eat. "We could. Plus, I could definitely go for sleep that isn't in Richard's car."

Richard mocks looking offended. "Come on, she's a comfortable beauty!"

"Debatable on both words," Adrian says.

"What? I’m not allowed to want to sleep somewhere else?" Juyanio looks at him quizzically.

"I'm just teasing you, and you need your eyes checked if you can't see the wizened beauty that is a classic," He says to Juyanio and Adrian respectively before taking a bite of his burger.

Juyanio huffs. "You better have been. Anywho, how far away is your house, Adrian?" She says, before finishing off her sandwich.

"I'd say about 20 minutes ride, I can drive if you want."

Juyanio looked at Richard. "Well?"

"Yeah, no, you can just give directions," Richard says after swallowing the bite he'd been chewing. "Last thing we need is you deciding to pull a stunt like turning invisible while we're driving to try and make a statement about how you'll ‘never get caught’."

"Touché." Adrian concedes.

"Well, I better not eat anymore, so I'm gonna walk back to the car." Juyanio stands up, doing so. The other three look at her, confused.

"Darling, we just sat down. Come on, stick around, play some footsie," He says, smirking at the end.

"I get the feeling you think I'll steal your car." She narrows her eyes at him slightly.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Adrian smirks.

"Why are you both smirking? Should I be worried?" She asks them in suspicion, causing Alejandro to look at them both.

"Now now, I'll give you enough credit to say you wouldn't... besides, you can't hotwire the thing, I made sure of that," Richard says as he holds up the keys. "Now sit down, enjoy nature, look normal."

She sighs but sits down. "Don't say I never listened to you, man."

"Now why would I say that?" Richard says, taking another bite from his burger, swallows it, and then switches to a whisper.  _ "Besides, I want to give it a bit more time to see if there's going to be a dust-up, at least here I have a little ammunition." _

_ "I'd be careful if I were you. There may be Monochromes anywhere. Besides, you can't just use dirt?" _

Richard raises an eyebrow.  _ "Hence the whisper, and you have noticed the asphalt and concrete right, not exactly easy to pull the dirt up from under that." _ He says before switching to a normal speaking voice. "Something tastes different, think they use better cheese here?" Alejandro nods in agreement.

"Huh. I didn't have cheese, so I didn't notice." Juyanio shrugs.

"I just took the ones with the best cheese they had," Adrian concluded, grinning slightly. 

Richard deadpans, then sighs. "Oh, did you ask them then; surely you don't mean you stole them?" Richard says, giving Adrian a look as if to say “Dude, we're in public.”

He rolls his eyes. "Obviously! What kind of person would I be to admit to stealing in public?"

"An idiot," Richard murmurs as he finishes off his burger.

Juyanio leans closer to Adrian and whispers,  _ "Hey, smart ass, you don't sound very smart right now." _

"That's the point," he whispers back to her.

"Right... I think I could use that nap now, guess you know me better than I do,  _ Dear _ . Shall we go?" Richard asks, standing up.

"Finally, let's go!" Juyanio starts going back to the car.

Adrian grins at Richard. "Alright then!"

The group heads back to the car and gets in. Juyanio turns on her side and looks out the window. Richard wipes his hands, takes the trash, and tosses it into a trash bin before making his way over to the car, climbing into the driver's seat. "Ground Rule 2: for fuck's sake, think before you speak!" He says as he starts the car. "Seriously, how are you this bad at this?"

He pulls out of the parallel park and onto the main road. "Give me the scenic route. First, the disappearing bullshit. Then, implying you stole the burgers in the middle of a park. I need to make sure we're not being followed while still taking a route that makes sense," He says as he comes up to a red light.

Adrian chuckles, "You are too paranoid," He shakes his head. "people  _ are _ listening yeah, but they don't think seriously about every little thing we are saying. Cops, civilians, or whatever they are... Right at the next light by the way."

Richard shakes his head. "Maybe not cops or civilians, but in case you've forgotten, there are government officials looking specifically for that kind of bullshit." Richard goes through the intersection as the light goes green.

"The government officials are looking for fuck-ups rather than a person behaving stupidly obvious. From experience, hiding in plain sight always works with them."

"And disappearing is hiding in plain sight? Killer plan there! By the way, how many security cameras do you think caught that, especially after the slip up right before it, and the out-loud comment regarding having powers and then proceeding to use them?" Richard said as he came to the next intersection, stopping at a red light, and waiting for it to turn green so he could turn right.

Juyanio sighs and turns back. "Please! Both of you, please! Shut the fuck up!"

"It's not very good to argue amongst ourselves. We'll talk more about our ground rules in the morning..." Alejandro told them.

Richard shrugs and looks in his rearview window for a moment, then turns right as the light turns green.

"Make a left in about 10 minutes… This is a good local supermarket, by the way, you will find everything there." he points at a shop they pass called "DuperMarket."

Juyanio looks at the market in question. "Good to know, maybe we should just make your house a possible safe spot?"

"I am planning on moving soon. I got a location, but I'm working on making it hospitable, so it will take a couple of weeks until we get a house that will fit more than one person."

"I'll keep that in mind," Richard says, adjusting the air conditioning a bit and letting his eyes flicker to the rearview mirror and his side mirrors. "... Keep an eye on the silver sedan behind us, it's been with us a bit and the windows are tinted enough that I can't tell if they're civilians or not."

Juyanio looks back subtly. "Should I try to deceive them?"

Richard stops as they come to the indicated light, a car in front of him waiting for other cars to pass before it turns left, Richard starts to pull up to the turn. "If you think they're not Monochromes, make 'em think I'm still moving forward instead of turning. If they are, do try to notice and shoot them before they can shoot us. Dents are one thing, but buffering out bullet holes is a damn pain."

Adrian looks at the car. "You know, they might just be going in the same direction as us, and they aren't necessarily government officials."

Richard begins to turn left.

Juyanio looks back, then ducks down, and tries to give off the illusion that they went straight.

Richard completes the turn as the car continues to go straight. "So, 50/50 on that one, where to next?"

"Make a right, then a left, then a right and enter the small brick road."

Richard follows the directions, the silver car never making another appearance as they turn onto the brick road. "Ever thought of painting these yellow?"

"Why yellow specifically?"

Juyanio snickers slightly. "Hmph..."

Richard glances at Juyanio when he hears the snicker, then resists the urge to spin in shock at Adrian. " _ Wizard of Oz _ ; Follow the Yellow Brick Road, come on!"

"Ah! Right, right." Adrian snickers at his reaction. "When you see the abandoned building, wait until it is clear, then enter the first floor and close the gate behind you, I will turn the car invisible just in case."

"No disappearing vehicles please, do we need to go over the subtle shit again?" Richard says as he comes up to a building with no lights on. "This the spot?"

"I can make it appear in their minds as a slightly different car if you like? Unless that's in the same boat as it disappearing."

"I said I will do it when no one is here." he rolls his eyes, "and yeah, it is."

Juyanio rolls her eyes realising that actually, it's not the same at all, but she doesn't care enough to tell him. Alejandro also realises this, but he's a man of few words.

Richard sighs, wondering if it's not too late to just cut and run. Wouldn't be too hard to drive to Egypt, right? "No, maybe tomorrow though." He says, taking a quick glance around before turning into the house.

"Take the stick out of your arse, Adrian," Juyanio says, as she and Alejandro go inside the house, also.

"I have no stick in my arse, woman," he says, entering the house and opening a door to an apartment; it's dusty and abandoned.

He goes to the kitchen and pushes the fridge out of its place, showing a secret door on the floor, "Here you go!"

"Let's get some sleep then and figure the rest when we wake up," Richard says, pocketing the keys to his car.

"Alright. Thank goodness..." Juyanio says, sighing slightly.

Adrian leads them down and closes the door, but not before moving the fridge back into its place. "This is my apartment!" It's a small apartment; it has a kitchen, a bathroom, a tiny living room and a large bed in the bedroom.

"Is it okay if I sleep in the tub? I need the coolness it provides," Juyanio tells them. 

"I guess…?" Adrian looks at her confused. He then tells them goodnight and goes to his bed. Richard and Juyanio look to see that Alejandro had already collapsed on the couch. Apparently, he was more tired than they thought.

Richard looks at Juyanio, who's already in the bathroom. "So, want to share the tub?"

"Meh, why not?" She shrugs.

Richard takes off his jacket, rolling it into a makeshift pillow and lays down in the tub. "Night."

She takes off her jacket, and covers them both, also getting into the tub. "Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally one really long chapter (Along with what will be chapter III), but it felt unnecessarily long and was better split in half.


	3. Chapter III

“What do we have here? A couple of young adults sharing a bathtub. They seem very comfortable.”

Richard woke up almost immediately while Juyanio didn’t even budge. He saw Alejandro standing there, and Adrian in the doorway. “Do y’all need somethin’? ‘Cause if not, I can go back to sleep.”

“The bathroom is something that needs to be accessed by all people,” Alejandro said, gesturing toward the door. Juyanio, having awakened by this point, left the bathroom, Richard in tow, and Adrian leaving Alejandro to himself.

After Alejandro came back, Juy sighed. “Okay, I may have told you both to shut fuck up about it, but we do need to get some things straight. Like how doing things like stealing, and using your gifts in plain sight, are very… what’s the word… dangerous? Jeopardising? You all doing things like that might draw attention to you. The government is literally everywhere, looking for us, looking for anything that might rat us out as Iridescents, so your Magic Show bullshit, don’t rely on that to save you. It might not always-”

“Well-”

“I don’t recall saying that I was finished speaking, Adrian.” Juyanio said, coldly. “Keep in mind that if you encounter another Photokinetic or an Umbrakinetic, you’re almost absolutely done for, right? Stop it! You’re so arrogant, I just hope that something sucks the arrogance right outta you. We get it, you have a flashy gift. Okay! But we are on the run for our lives. Yes, the gunman was in a different city, but there are likely more who we might not be as lucky against. We cannot afford to do anything reckless or prideful if we want to see those we hold dear again. Alright?”

Adrian crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “Sure, fine. Whatever.”

“Kay, if we’re doin’ anymore travelin’ soon, I say we go to DuperMarket and stock up on food. There any department stores or something, ‘cause we can’t just travel around in the same clothes, without brushing our teeth. We should be at least somewhat decent.” Richard started heading toward the door.

“Yeah, let’s go. I’ll show you how to get there.”

* * *

Juyanio walks up to The Midnight Ride and waits. "So... should we make a list of supplies that we need or should we just wing it?"

Alejandro silently walked toward Juyanio, "Don't worry..." he pulled out a small list from his pocket. "I made a list that contains what we should get..."

She nods. "How convenient... Alright. Let's move out! Whenever Richard unlocks the door," She says, looking at the list, then up at Richard.

Adrian crosses his arms. "So... What do I need to get?" He was not heard by the others though.

"Should we: divide and conquer? Or are we all going to shop together? If it's the first one, let's not be thieves. Please, guys?"

Alejandro looked like he was in thought, "Well... I believe that we should go with the first option, so we can finish with this faster..." Then Alejandro carefully looked at Adrian,  _ “Unless... this idiot decided to show off…” _ he looks back at Juyanio, "Either way... we should be careful..."

"Well, Adrian and Richard better not steal anything, or may the powers that be have mercy on their souls." She looks at the two in question; Richard not hearing, since he wasn't nearby.

The four get to the store, Juyanio looking over the list. "Adrian, you can go get the water. We will need a lot... How much food can your trunk hold, Richard?"

"For the four of us, I'd say there's room for about a week's worth, maybe two if we pack it right. There should be a cooler or two in there."

"Fine, You may need a cart, Adrian. Go get one. Richard, you can go..." She looks at the list again, and tears off a piece and hands it to him. "You can go grab these pre-packaged foods. Do not steal anything. Alejandro, you can go get some dry foods, like peanuts, tree nuts, granola bars, stuff like that." She hands him a piece of the list. "I'll grab everything else. Understood?"

Alejandro nodded, "Understood..."

Richard chuckles as he takes the piece of paper "Come on Dear, I'm not going to start a grift in the middle of a supermarket." He says, jerking a thumb towards Adrian as he walks off. "Leave the blatant attempts at unwanted attention to the dimwit."

Adrian blinks. Apparently, he stared at the wall, so he didn't hear anything. "Sorry, did you say something?"

Juyanio looks at Adrian, with an exasperated expression. "You mean to tell me that I spoke to myself for two and a half minutes, Adrian? You better be joking. Water! Get Water! And don't steal it."

"Sure, sure. Don't yell at me, Woman." He walks away.

"He must be here to test my patience." She walks off to get the things on her list.

Alejandro rolled his eyes and started walking away from the group, putting his earbuds in his pocket as he started listening to music.

* * *

Alejandro calmly walked around the place, looking for the part of the store that sold mostly dry foods. There were some people staring at him for some reason, which he decided to ignore. Eventually, Alejandro found the area, so he took off his earbuds and entered.

A middle-aged man was standing in the front, who was looking bored, but suddenly smiled at Alejandro, "Ah, finally! A new customer!" the man cheered. "What do you need, dear customer?!" 

Alejandro calmly stared at the man and said "Greetings... I was just looking if you have these items in packs..." he showed the list to the man. 

"Hahaha! don't worry, good sir! I have all that you need, let me just look for it in the back!"

"Why...?"

The man answered, "Well you said you need it in packs, right? The ones you are seeing are in bags." 

Alejandro made a sound of approval and nodded. "Well, either way, let me just get it for ya." The man went to the back of the store.

Alejandro looked around the store while the man began gathering everything that he needed. Alejandro then saw something shiny and went to see what it was, and found that it was a couple of throwing knives. He figured that he should buy it since he was running low on throwing knives and wouldn't have time to resupply. 

The man came back laughing while holding everything from the list. "Here it is, my dear customer; everything that you needed!" The man noticed that Alejandro was holding a couple of throwing knives. "Ahh... I see you found that set of throwing knives... oh... how nostalgic." The man looked on in thought.

"You know what? You should keep it." He confidently declared and Alejandro looked at him in confusion. "Umm... are you sure about that?" 

The man grinned at Alejandro. "Yeah, take it, don't worry about it." 

Alejandro just nodded in appreciation and just decided to pay for everything and pick up everything. "Welp, I hope you have a great day!" The man called. Alejandro grunted and left. The man was staring at the door and suddenly smirked. "It seems something interesting will be happening soon."

* * *

Richard looked over his list as he walked into one of the aisles in the store. "Let's see, beans, chicken, all the makings of a picnic in cans," Richard says as he looks over the shelves, picking cans and dropping them into the basket. It almost made him laugh, he stops for a burger, some idiot he doesn't know starts shooting off his mouth and using his powers in broad daylight, now he's picking up groceries for a woman he'd literally thrown into his car and driven off with. "Who woulda thought that's how things would go?"

Once the basket was full, he double-checked the list; looked like he had everything. "Alright... now to pay for this mess, maybe grab a can opener?" He asked as he headed over to the register. As he did, he passed by a small display of chocolate bars. "... If I'm going to be driving a woman around, maybe I should have some bars in the glove compartment, just in case things are about to get bloody," he said, grabbing a few.

* * *

Juyanio walked through the various isles of the market. "Where does one find the deli station here? I should probably get some ice for it since this will be in the cooler." She wandered around the store, eventually finding her way to the deli area. "Can I help you?" The deli worker asked her. 

"Yes, I need," she looks at her list again. "Two pounds of turkey, Two pounds of hard salami, and... "she looks at the list again, rolling her eyes. "Two pounds of ham." she looked to see if the list needed anything else and saw that it said: don’t get the cheese or bread from the deli.

After picking up the rest of the food she made her way to the front. "Excuse me? Miss? You dropped something!" Juy turned around to see an olive-skinned woman with black dual braids and vibrant green eyes. Her eyes widened slightly, as did the woman's. _ "She's an Iridescent." _ She handed Juyanio the small bag with a smile. 

"Thank you," Juyanio said, making her way to the front to pay for her food.

"You be careful," The woman replied to her.

Juyanio started to walk away to go pay for her groceries.  _ "Surprisingly, I think that's the strangest thing that happened today." _ She thought as she went to meet the guys at the front.

* * *

Adrian turned invisible and carefully entered the shop, searching for some water tanks. He casually dodged a bunch of people passing in his way and continued ninja-walking, making sure not to step on anything that is not the floor before finding the water tanks, and look, almost outside out of the camera’s view.

The arrogant teen took in the place and made it seem like the cameras pointing at the water tanks weren't working. After that, after making sure no one is looking at his direction he made the tanks disappear.

Unbeknownst to him, he missed the black-eyed man that stood a few meters away from him, hidden by a wall of cleaning equipment, while he took the tank in his hands and exited the door, not knowing that he was being tailed by the black-eyed man.

* * *

The group met up outside by the car, Adrian coming back with the water tanks after they packed the other items away. “I got the water,” he said, holding them up. 

Juyanio got into the car and closed her eyes. “It almost seems too good to be true… Could you hand me the receipt? I need to make sure that everything checks out and whatnot…” 

“Receipt?”

“... Yes, receipt. Proof of purchase? I need to check prices.” She said as Alejandro and Richard got into the car. Richard relaxed a bit in the driver’s seat, mentally counting down.

“You only need a receipt for purchased goods. These are stolen,” A man said to them.

“You stole them? Of course you did. Then, in that case, give me my fucking money! I’ll pay for them. I can’t tell if you’re a genius with a flashy gift or an idiot with a flashy gift, So until I figure it out, you’re an idiot with a flashy gift.”

_ Click _

The four look over to see that the man was holding a gun at Richard. They looked at the man, seeing that he had black eyes; A monochrome. “This doesn’t have to be painful, or life-threatening. Just turn over any weapons you have and some more of my friends will come and pick you up.”

“Hey, let-”

_ Bang! _

In a split second, Adrian dropped to the ground, screaming and clutching his side as a pool of blood started forming on the ground, seeping from his hands.

Juy looked at Adrian then at the man, who was now aiming his gun back at Richard. In an instant, Richard also had his pistol drawn. “Let’s talk this out, you just shot a total moron and, honestly, I appreciate you doing it without getting blood on my car. So I’m going to drop my gun, and we’ll be on our way, alright?”

Richard lowered his gun and placed it down on the floor of the car. “Now, I’m going to come out of the car, last thing I need is you getting trigger happy and swissing the door,” Richard said as he moved his hand to the handle, popping the door open. He stepped out, hands lazily in the air. “Must be nice, having that ‘cancel out powers’ power… did you know it has a weakness though?”

“Oh, and what’s that?” The man said as he came up to Richard, moving a hand from his shotgun to reach into his jacket.

“Don’t do shit to knives,” Richard said as he brought his hands down, slapping the top of the shotgun down before the man could fire then pulling him in with one arm, sandwiching the gun between the two of them. His free hand moved into his jacket and pulled out a combat knife, which quickly found its way into the man’s rib cage. Richard let go as he pulled the knife from the man’s body, letting him fall to the ground.

“You just stabbed a man. I should be surprised, somehow… I am not.” Juyanio looked at the man’s corpse. “Er… we should prolly get out of he-”

“Oh my goodness, what happened here?!” The group looked to see a woman coming toward them. Specifically, the woman that Juyanio saw in the store earlier.

“It’s you. I just saw you.”

The woman ran over to see how Adrian was doing, then looked at the rest of the group.  _ “How did you get caught?” _

“He stole some water, despite the fact that I told him not to.” The group then saw two police cars drive past.

“You need to get out of here. We’ll all disappear if you don’t.”

“Miss, won’t you be in danger, also? They’ll likely kill you for trying to help us get away,” Alejandro told her. 

“I can’t leave, I have other things I must do.” She looked behind her. “Plus I need to get back to my-”

“Get in the car,” Alejandro said to her, firmly.

The woman shrank slightly. “Alright, fine. Is this kid sitting in the middle or am I?” She asked, looking at Adrian.

“We ain’t takin’ him with us,” Richard said to her, as he got back into the car.

She looked back and saw that there police cars were a few blocks away. “Well, now you are!” She picked Adrian up and put him into the car quickly, then got in herself and closed the door.

Richard started the car and sped off. “Why did you bring him? We can’t take him to a hospital, we’ll all get caught!” Richard said to her.

“Nobody said anything about a hospital!” She said, examining the wound. “Guah! I hate having to heal other people!” She moved her hands, almost like she didn’t know what to do with them. She then lifted Adrian’s shirt, and put her hands over the wound. “The bullet went through his side. It’s not here.” The wound then started closing. “Sorry to say, but you’re a real dumbass, Kid.” After another minute, the wound was fully healed, but Adrian was still unconscious.

“So Doc, what’s your name?” Richard asks her.

“Oh, I’m Sophie Jane! Pleased to meet ya!” She smiled.

“I’m Richard. The dumbass thief you healed is Adrian.”

“I’m Alejandro.”

“I’m Juyanio.” 

“Well, I guess you’re kinda stuck with us now, so make yourself comfortable,” Richard told her. She nodded. “Yeah, okay. But can I at least grab something from my house?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to get this up-to-date. I should be back soon to upload the rest of the chapters.


End file.
